Mixed Songs!
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: p title suck.  ZakuroXMinto. If you can read it, then guess what the heck this story about. Bilingual.IndonesiaEnglish.


**Mixed Songs  
**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**CH 1:... **

**A/N: ONESHOT! No, two-shot! This idea is come from "I Love You" by Dewi Sandra. And 'Kasmaran' by Pinkan Mambo. Just find that at Youtube. You know what, my fans?? I mean… My epic readers… XP Actually, I always write everything in English without translation… but… Basically, It's made for myself to not forgetting about Indonesiago… I mean… Indonesia language… Halah. Njelimeti wae. Ah. This story, alias cerita ini, Minto X Zakuro kalo nggak suka, or if you don't like it, just go away. Shoujo-ai. Buat Rose-chan, try to guess what this fic about. Guys, If you could tell me what this fic is about, I'll give you cookies!! R&R!!**

**Kasmaran 22 October 2007 (The Idea)**

**Ps: Bold for 'I love you' song**

**Bold + underline for 'Kasmaran' song**

**Underline for English**

**Italic for thought/Dream**

* * *

**I love…**

**I love…**

**I love… **

**You…**

**You…**

Minto terbangun, di tengah malam. Bagaimana dia bisa?? Yah, pokoknya bisa-bisa aja. (Emangnya iklan Jempol??)

"Hmm" Minto membuang nafas, masih teringat sama mimpi yang dimilikinya.

"Gimana… Aku bisa mimpi kayak gitu, ya…" katanya. Dia membalikkan badannya ke kanan, kemudian menaruh mukanya di atas bantal.

"Hmm" datang sebuah komentar dari mulutnya.

Dia kemudian teringat sama mimpinya...

Flashback...

"_Zakuro"_

_Minto berlari. __Minto was running.__ Minto sendiri nggak tahu kenapa dia berlari kayak orang gila.__ Minto even doesn't know why she's running insanely._

_Minto nggak tahu kenapa, tetapi badannya memaksanya untuk tetap berlari._

_Minto doesn't know why, but her body forced herself to run._

_Minto merasa, kalau dia tetap berlari, jawabannya akan muncul sendiri._

_Minto mendongak. _

_Dia melihat Zakuro __in front of her__I mean__…Di depannya. __Persis didepan nya._

_Zakuro... Zakuro... Tampak cantik banget. Dia tampak seksi di suede jaketnya, plus celana jeans nya yang ketat, and tanktop warna ungu, dan juga topi koboi._

"Minto"_kata Zakuro. _

"_Yes, Zakuro-Onee-sama??"_

_Aku terhipnotis melihat keindahan bola matanya... Kemolekan tubuh Zakuro... __Legs, hips, breasts..._

"_Minto"__Zakuro berjalan mendekatiku... Lebih dekat... Lebih dekat..._

"_Minto... I love you"__ Itu adalah empat kalimat. Eh, sorry. Kata yang terucap dari mulut Zakuro._

_Aku Cuma berdiri didepan Zakuro, dengan pose yang sangat bodoh, mulutku setengah terbuka._

"_Onee-sama" mulaiku lagi._

"_Apa kamu serius, Onee-sama??" __tanyaku lagi._

_Zakuro... Are you serious??_

_Zakuro tidak berhenti melihat mataku, dan dia menggangguk._

"_Ya, Minto... Itu benar... Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu..." kata Zakuro. _"_And I'm sorry for calling you annoying at that time... when we were on the Cruch...__" kata Zakuro, wajahnya memerah... __She is… Blushing!! Famous Zakuro Fujiwara is blushing!!_

"_Onee-sama" mulaiku lagi._

_Zakuro... Zakuro mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku!!! __Itu benar-benar kak Zakuro!!_

_Zakuro... Zakuro said that she loved me... That's really Zakuro-Onee-sama!!__  
"Aku... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Zakuro... Malah aku sudah mengagumimu sejak aku melihat fotomu dimajalah" kataku, mengakuinya dengan sangat keren._

_Zakuro tersenyum sedikit. __One word. Smiled._

"_Ya Minto... Aku tahu" Kemudian dia mendekat kan wajahnya..._

_Tunggu. Apa yang kamu lakukan, Zakuro?? Pikirku, panik._

_Zakuro... Menciumku. __ZAKURO KISSED ME!!!__ Memberiku sebuah ciuman yang sangat lembut. __How a hard person could have soft lips?? __Bibir Zakuro sangat lembut... __Kemudian aku menutup mataku, mencoba menikmatinya…_

_Kemudian, sesuatu yang kutakutkan terjadi._

_Kakakku, Seiji, memberitahu aku bahwa... __Zakuro... Zakuro... Tertabrak mobil... Tabrak lari... Penabraknya masih belum diketahui..._

_Tetapi tentu saja aku nggak percaya. __Kulihat dan kubaca The Sun hari ini, dan di Headline-nya, tertulis seperti ini…__This is in the Sun's headline..._

_A car accident. Famous model Zakuro Fujiwara was rest in peace because of the car accident…_

"_Dammit!!__ Zakuro… Aku sudah tahu… __Mungkin ini suatu karma…" pikirku, lagi. __Apa yang harus kulakukan?? __What should I do??__I... I lost MY ZAKURO..._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"Hff… Bener-bener mimpi buruk. Ya udah. Mumpung hari Minggu, sebaiknya aku ke kafe Mew Mew..." kata Minto.

"**Apa kabar dunia**

**Apakah harimu masih **

**Penuh dengan**

**Basabasi cinta"**

"Lucky me, that's just happened in my dream" kata Minto, membuang napas.

Aku sudah siap ke kafe Mew Mew

Aku sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragam kafe ku.

Seragam kafe ku lumayan bagus, sih... aku harus mengakuinya.

Aku memasuki kafe Mew Mew...

Aku melihat Ichigo... That baka neko...

"Ichigo" panggilku. Dengan nada yang biasanya, sarkastik.

"Minto!!" Ichigo mendelik melihatku, sangat lucu melihat nya seperti itu.

"Minto!! Apa kamu nggak kerja!!! Do some works, Lazy brat!!" kata Ichigo, kepadaku.

Aku cuma mendengus mendengarkan komentarnya.

_But... Work?? I need to work?? Heh, In your dream, Ichigo!!_

"Ichigo" mulaiku.

"Buat apa? Aku ndak butuh. I AM RICH, YOU KNOW!" said me, sarcastically.

"Minto!! Helps me, please!!" Ichigo berteriak, dengan dua baki berisi Tart strawberry di tangannya.

"Afternoon tea, Afternoon tea!!" alasan ku.

Aku terlalu bosan… And I want my Afternoon Tea!!

"Retasu-san… Could you please-"

Ucapanku terputus begitu aku melihat Zakuro.

Zakuro… She is so beautiful…

Zakuro smiled "Hi, Minto" Kemudian di melihat Ichigo.

"Ada apa, Ichigo??" She glared Ichigo, and successfully made her scared stiff.

I chuckled a little.

"Hahaha" aku tertawa. This is so funny… to see Ichigo scared…

"Anyways Minto… Could you meet me after work? I want to show you something… Ya, Kamu bisa, kan? Minto??" Kata Zakuro, setengah tersenyum.Half-smiled.

"When I say I can't? I always have time for you, Onee-sama" kata Minto, menyeringai lebar. Minto is grinning.

"Alright then… Ah. Why don't you have your afternoon tea now? It's three o'clock"

"Eh?" hah. Aku bener bener lupa. Untung aja Zakuro ngingetin aku.

"Hai"

"Or you expect me to make your tea??" Tanya Zakuro.

I blushed, at her straight comment.

"No. No… Actually, I… I'll make it now" Kataku, segera ke dapur.

**Dari semua orang**

**Hanya engkau yang membuat**

**ku tak mengerti**

**Ku tak mampu untuk meninggalkanmu**

Zakuro membuang napas, melihat tingkahku.

Zakuro kemudian membalikkan badanya, untuk melihat Ichigo.

"What??" Tanya Zakuro.

"Eh. Ga' pa pa, kok. Kita… Well, guys, LET'S BACK TO WORK!!" kata Ichigo.

"Roger that, na no da" komentar Purin

"Yah. Aku mau ganti baju dulu" kata Zakuro, kemudian dia ke ruang ganti.

... Fast Forward...

"Now Minto, don't cha wanna get a bite?" asked Zakuro, looking at me.

"Well, yeah. Why not?" answered me, quickly.

"Minto…"

"Hmm?" I turned to face her… She then stopped.

"**Kukira ku takkan pernah jatuh cinta lagi.**"sang Zakuro, still looking at me, with her alto voice.** "Ternyata ku salah saat bertemu denganmu"**

Minto raised an eyebrow, didn't understand what Zakuro had said.

"Minto…" Zakuro muttered.

"Do you… love me?" asked her, looking away, to hide a slight blush that's covered her face.

"What?" Minto asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No… thing. Absolutely nothing. Forget what I just say." Zakuro looked at Minto back.

"But- Onee-sama!!"

"**Waktu kau bicara hatikupun bicara. Mengapa kau membuatku jadi mati gaya**"added Zakuro, still singing. Then, Zakuro clenched her fists.

"What??" asked Minto, in confusion, since she doesn't understand Indonesian…

"**Mendekat salah**…Oh, anyway, Minto, do you know that I'll have modeling things in Canada??" asked Zakuro, coldly.

'Hmm… Aku dah tahu kalau aku terlalu dekat dengan Minto. 'ntar dia bisa curiga…' pikir Zakuro.

"Are you SUUUREE? Zakuro? Can I come with you?" asked Minto, gave Zakuro a puppy dog looks.

'Tidak. Ndak bisa. Kalau Minto ikut, sama saja bohong, kan?' pikir Zakuro.

"Sorry. I have no idea why _you_ could come with me" replied Zakuro, coldly.

"But Onee-sama!!"

"Stay Away!"

With this, Zakuro runs out of sight, Leaving Minto rather hurt…

"**Menjauh salah"**

"**Bicara salah"**

"**Mengapa semua jadi serba salah"**

This time, Zakuro pounce on the table.

"Damn!Kenapa jadi mirip lirik lagunya Dewi Sandra, ya?"

Zakuro membuang napas.

* * *

**"Siang dan malam aku**

**Terpaksa melupakan bayangmu**

**Meski telah kau melukai hatiku**

**Meski aku harus mendusta nurani"**Minto sang, with her sopran voice.

**"****Siang dan malam aku**

**Tesenyum teringatkan ulahmu**

**Mungkinkah ku terjerat cinta buta**

**Ataukah ku hanya merasa di kasmaran"**

Minto sighed, mencoba mencermati apa yang ada di lirik lagu itu.

"Shit! Aku benci diriku sendiri! Why am I so weak?? I know that Zakuro's trying to say something, but she failed. Anyways, why was I run away from her?" questioned Minto, to herself.

"Heran, deh. Kenapa siang dan malam aku selalu memikirkan kak Zakuro? Jangan-jangan…" Minto shook her head. "Am I have feelings with Zakuro-Oneesama??" asked her, to herself.

"Yang benar saja… Kenapa aku harus punya rasa sama kak Zakuro??"

"I don't know my feelings towards Zakuro. Is it a real love or just a silly crush??"

"Cinta buta atau Cuma kasmaran, ya…" piker Minto, dengan serius.

"Damn! Minto, you'd better do something" said her, shrugging, and stroking her own dark blue hair. "Damn! I should have known earlier" With her free hand Minto brushed a lock of her dark blue hair away from her eyes in a slow, luxurious movement.

"I'm getting tired of this. I must find Zakuro now" With this, Minto walked to the corner to take her Jet Solar Skateboard.

Minto melihat Skateboard tenaga solar yang ada jetnya, yang dimilikinya. Minto tersenyum.

"I'm not going with this sorta things, unless it's so important" Minto also took black framed glasses from her bag. "Lucky me, dad bought this spy-things for me" Minto began to switch on the radar in the glasses. With GPS- Global Positioning System on it, It's easy to find where Zakuro is. Minto smiled, turned on the Jet on her skateboard.

* * *

**A/N: Yo!!! (Jumped happily) How is it?? Anwyas, Zakuro's side is in I love you song, while Minto's in Kasmaran. Pinkan Mambo-sama's so cute with her Goth clothes!! (Or not?) She's so kawaii!! P No. She's not my type. My type is… yeah, a girl that's so mysterious… Umm… Read and Review!  
**

**PS: It's only two chapters long! I guess…**


End file.
